


Monday Morning in the West Wing

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-11
Updated: 2003-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: For Josh the joking has to stop.





	Monday Morning in the West Wing

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Monday Morning in the West Wing  
Author: Charlie  
Rating: NC-17   
Archive: Anywhere but please ask first.  
Series: Probably not   
Pairings: Josh/Hoynes, Josh/Leo   
Spoilers: None.   
Summary: For Josh the joking has to stop.   
Disclaimer: Don’t be so stupid, if I owned them we would have no need for writing Slash, they would be doing it   
for real on television.   
Author's Notes: I have written about a billion Slash stories but have only actually written down one, this one, it is my first.   
Why West Wing? You may be thinking. Well, I have enjoyed many fandoms; Star Trek, Stargate, Due South, the list goes on. I joined the West Wing list and I sent out an email saying I had written a story would someone please beta it for me. I was under the assumption no one would, so far no one ever had.   
The reason I have been flitting on the fringes of Slash fandom for so long, is because my husband and family hate Slash, hate the fact that I read it and would be horrified that I have even written any.  
That very day, a wonderful person called Jesse Morgan replied and I was forced to write my Slash story down. It had been floating in my head for days.   
My deepest gratitude goes to Jesse Morgan who is a great beta reader. Her criticism, when it was called for was constructive, helpful and much needed. Her praise was much appreciated. Thank you.  
WARNING: This story contains graphic scenes of male/male sex.  
If this is the type of situation, which is likely to upset you, please go no further.  
Feedback is always welcomed.  
  
  
****************************** 

**Monday Morning in the West Wing by Charlie**

“Morning Donna.” Josh hurried past his blonde assistant and into his office.

Donna, not to be put off so easily, was hot on his heels. 

“Morning Josh, why all the gear?” asked Donna. She pointed to his latest fashion accessories of dark glasses and a baseball cap pulled low over his eyes. 

Glaring from behind his shades at how nosey Donna can be, he slowly took them off.  
  
“Oh no reason, ” he replied sarcastically, revealing a split lip and a black eye as well as a bruised cheek. 

“Wow, you’ve taken a beating. Who did this to you?”

“No one, I did it to myself.” 

“Why?” 

He glared even harder. “I fell while roller-blading.” 

“Oh Josh, I told you not to. You have all the grace of a baby duck,” Donna sighed. 

It was always like this; she knew Josh better than he knew himself. He was always trying to prove something and it was up to her to point out his limits, to which he felt he had none.

“I’ll have you know I have all the grace of a, a…” 

“A fat, one legged, baby duck?” Donna replied helpfully.

“No, a swan.” 

Joking over, on a more serious note Donna informed Josh that CJ needed to see him immediately and that Leo had scheduled a 12 noon meeting for all senior staff.

“Immediately Josh, get, get!” 

Grabbing at his hat and glasses he hurried around to CJ’s office. He was followed by looks that ranged from puzzled to ones of, ‘Josh is up to his funny ways again’. He was glad of the reputation he had managed to cultivate. One where he was very professional but also at times when he needed to could act strange, like now.

“Hey CJ, you wanted to see me?”

“Yeah Josh, what’s with the hat and glasses?” CJ: the extra, tall press secretary was always serious, and it just bought out the worst in Josh. 

“I’m auditioning for Les Miz.”

“Eh?”

He took them off. He was getting good at this. “I fell while roller-blading.” 

“That’s nice.” 

That was not the reaction he expected so he slipped into business mode, “What’s up CJ?”

“There’s a rumour running around some of the press guys about you and Hoynes. They say he called you a Prick”. 

“A prick?”

“No Prick, with a capital P. Do you know anything about this?”

“About being a Prick or about Hoynes calling me one?” 

“Josh!” 

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll have a meeting with him and sort this out.” 

“Please do.” 

He hurried out of CJ’s office. If he was quick, he would have just enough time to read the two briefs he had on his desk and have a quick bite with Sam before Leo’s meeting.

They had made it to the mess and he was half way through his sandwich before Sam even mentioned the glasses and hat. 

Sam was like that.

“You can take those off, everyone knows about your roller-blading fiasco.” 

Josh looked around. No one was paying him the slightest bit of attention. 

******************************

“Jesus, what happened to you?” Leo rose slowly from behind his desk to get a closer look at Josh’s face.

“I fell while roller-blading.” 

“I know, I heard,” Leo replied, “I just thought people were exaggerating. You’ve really done a job on your face there, Josh.” 

“Thank you, I needed to know that.”

The rest of the senior staff trickled in and made themselves comfortable. It was going to be a long meeting. It had been a slow day and Leo usually used opportunities like this to cover a lot of ground.

“Did I miss anything?” Toby hurried in.

“Only that Josh should not roller-blade and that Hoynes thinks he’s a Prick. Capital P kind.” 

“Thank you Sam.” CJ took over the conversation. “Josh, have you seen Hoynes yet? Because I misquoted him earlier.” 

“What, he didn’t call me a Prick?” Josh asked hopefully.

“No, and I’m quoting correctly this time. He said, ‘Josh Lyman is a Prick Tease and it is about time he had that knocked out of him’.” Everyone looked hard at Josh for clarification. 

Josh turned pale, his bruises standing out even more. “I, eh, I need to get some painkillers. I left them in my desk,” Josh mumbled and quickly hurried out. 

“He’s lying.” 

“What makes you say that?” Leo asked Toby.

“A while back I told Josh a story, about a friend of mine who had turned up at a party with a black eye and a split lip. When we asked what had happened, he said he had been mugged but had managed to fight his attacker off. He was the hero for the night, his story of his ordeal, getting wilder and wilder. I think by the end of the evening, it was three assailants and one of them had a gun. Later on we found out that he had hurt himself while roller-blading and he has never lived it down.” 

“Do you really think so?” CJ asked concerned. 

“I have my doubts, also I had a meeting with Hoynes this morning and he has a cut mouth.” 

“That is all I need to know, Sam, go and bring Josh back.”

As Sam got up to do so, Josh walked in. 

“Hey guys”, he said cheerfully. “What’s up?”

“You,” Toby replied. “If you fell while roller-blading, why no cuts on your hands?” 

Josh took a while to answer, then, “I wore gloves?” 

“You wore gloves but not a helmet?” The first time you have ever roller-bladed and you don’t wear a helmet?”

“What’s all this, why the third degree?” Josh was getting worried.

Toby got up and slowly walked over to him. “On the same weekend Hoynes calls you a Prick Tease you come into work with a busted face.”

“The two events are not connected.” Josh was getting really worried now. 

“Aren’t they? Hoynes used to box semi-professionally didn’t he?” Toby was standing face-to-face with Josh now. 

“Yes.” 

“Still trains, doesn’t he?”

“Yes.” 

“What’s the drill? Jab.” Toby reached out with his left arm straight and made a light tap on Josh’s right blackened eye with his fist. Although there was next to no impact, Josh stepped back. “Cross.” Toby stepped forward, following Josh, his right fist swung around and again he lightly connected with Josh’s bruised left cheek. Josh backed up again, fear etched deeply on his face. “Hook.” This time Toby’s left fist tapped Josh on the ribs. “How many ribs did he break Josh?” Josh’s hands flew to his side protectively. “How many ribs Josh? Hoynes is a big guy and he’s fit.” Josh just shook his head. Toby kept tapping and repeating the word ‘Hook’. 

The room was silent; everyone was focused on this scene being played out before them. “Two, he broke two of my ribs, are you happy?” Josh was almost crying. Toby ignored him. “Upper cut.” His right fist swung upwards in a perfect parody of a boxer delivering the final fatal blow. “This one would have hit you in the solar plexus winding you and certainly knocking you to the floor”  
“Did Hoynes do this to you?” Leo wanted to be absolutely sure before he did anything.

Josh nodded, “It was an accident.” 

“An accident. Sam, take Josh to the ER to get his ribs and face checked out. CJ, squash this rumour until we are ready to deal with it and Margaret,” he bellowed this last command to his secretary who he knew was listening on the other side of the door. “Get me Hoynes on the line now!”

Margaret popped her head around the door, “He’s in a meeting with…”

“I don’t care if he is having lunch with the Queen of England, get me Hoynes!” 

“Yes Sir.” 

Leo looked up. Everyone was still in his office. “Go!” he shouted. They left, quickly. 

“I have Hoynes on the line for you, Leo.” Margaret said.

Five minutes later Hoynes was sitting in Leo’s office.

“Leo, Leo, before you start I can explain, it was an accident.” 

“An accident? You call re-arranging a guy’s face an accident?”

“What did Josh say?”

“He said it was an accident.” 

“There you go.” 

“Hoynes?” 

“Do you really want to know?”

“Yes.” 

“Okay. Saturday night, Josh was working late. He wandered over to my office, as he was bored and wanted someone to talk to. We talked, drank a few beers and things kind of got a bit, you know? So we went into my inner office.”

“Kind of got a bit, what?”

“Oh Leo, you can not be that naive. You must have seen Josh… he’s a sexy guy. You know hot, passionate…sexy?”

Leo just looked at him.

“Poor Leo, straighter than straight, there’s certainly no give in you.” 

“Just carry on.” 

“Well, after a bit of light fun, we started to get serious and he calls out…” Hoynes paused at this point, not sure how to go on. 

Leo just looked at him innocently. 

“He called out your name.” 

“My name?”

“Yes.” 

“Oh!” Leo looked as if a train had hit him and he was trying to figure out why he was still alive. 

“I felt much the same but I tried to laugh it off, make a joke of it. I was hurt.” 

“So you teased him?”

“Yes, I teased him. I couldn’t help it. He cannot have you so he used me while imagining it was you. I called him a fool and said that he was deluding himself.” 

“He got upset and hit you?”

“Yeah, he kept telling me to shut up and then bam, he tried to knock my teeth out, I mean, it really hurt. So I reacted and the next thing I know he’s sitting on his ass. I’m really sorry but as I said, he’s a Prick Tease and I hope I’ve put a stop to that.” 

“Why you?”

“We had a thing.” 

“What happened?”

“You happened Leo, you came and took him from me.” 

“Squash the rumour Hoynes.” 

“Okay.” 

******************************

Josh heard a soft knock at his door.

“Hello, who is it?” He was not expecting anyone but at the same time he was expecting everyone.

“Open up, it’s me.” 

Oh shit Leo. Josh, looked around his apartment, it was okay.

“Just a minute!” He quickly threw a few things that were on the floor into his room, ran his hands through his hair, straightened his clothes and opened the front door. “Hey Leo.” 

“Hello Josh.” 

There followed an awkward silence. Leo waited patiently for Josh to break it.

“Did you speak to Hoynes?”

“Yes.” 

“What did he say?”

“He agreed with you, it was an accident.” 

Josh nodded, “Would you like to come in?”

Leo did and stood in the middle of the room. 

“Make yourself at home,” Josh offered nervously 

Leo smiled but didn’t sit down. “Josh, come here.” 

When Josh reached him, he put his hand on the back of Josh’s head and kissed him, hard. It didn’t take Josh long to realise what was happening and to make the most of it in case Leo came to his senses. Leo was kissing Josh and Josh just let himself be kissed. 

Their love-making was hard and fast, with little control or glamour. Leo tried to remember all the things that Jenny had liked…slow kisses to every exposed part as he undressed her, gentle caresses and sweet endearments. It worked with Josh for a while, but not for long. This was different. This was two guys going for it and it was good. For the first time ever, Leo lost control and he could because Josh wanted him and Josh could handle it. 

When he came he came with a roar and his whole body shook with the excitement of it all. 

Afterwards he lay there panting; stunned, sated and happy. 

“I usually last longer than that,” Josh offered. ”Was it good, did you enjoy it?” 

“Didn’t it sound like I enjoyed it?” Leo answered.

Josh laughed softly.

Leo was feeling sleepy. Something he did not always feel after making love to Jenny. Maybe it was because he had to be in control with her, not too fast, not too hard. But this was, this was not making love, this was fucking; this was screwing your lover so hard into the bed, they could not stand or walk straight in the morning, this was what sex should be about. 

“Go to sleep Josh.” 

“Good night Leo.” 

******************************

Tuesday morning in the West Wing

“Morning Donna.” Josh hurried past his blonde assistant and into his office.

Donna, not to be put off so easily, was hot on his heels. 

“Morning Josh, Leo wants to see you.” 

“Me? Did he say why?”

“No, just that when you got in, to tell him and to have you come to his office.” 

“How did he sound?”

“He sounded like Leo.” 

“No, I mean was he angry or upset?”

“No.” 

“What about anxious or weary?”

“No Josh, he sounded like Leo. Look, I have all ready told him you are here so get, get!” 

******************************

“Hi Leo, you wanted to see me?”

“Come in Josh, shut the door behind you please.” 

“When I awoke this morning you had gone, I was worried.” 

“I had work I needed to finish.” 

“About last night Leo...”

“It is not going to happen again.” 

“Why?”

“It is not me Josh. It is not what I want.” 

“But you seemed to enjoy yourself so much, I don’t understand.” 

“I had an itch and you helped me scratch it.” 

“What?”

“I had an itch, Josh." 

The End


End file.
